General purpose computing systems (computers) are becoming ever more ubiquitous. Having a computer in living areas is becoming more desirous as the functionality of computers increases. Where living space is limited, having multiple entertainment devices such as a stereo unit, a computer, and a television may not be feasible. But if a computer is to fill the entertainment-option gaps left by removing a television, stereo system, etc., then it must be able to provide comparable functions.
Historically, computers have received input through a keyboard. This keyboard was often physically attached to the central processing unit and monitor. Later, the keyboard was tethered by a cord, which offered greater flexibility to a user. Like keyboards, the user interface of the computer has also evolved. User interfaces transitioned from character-based to graphics-based as typified by the many flavors of the WINDOWS® operating system provided by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash. Still, the computer-operating paradigm deviated little from providing a “two-foot” user interface (2′UI). A 2′UI is a user interface that contemplates a user operating the computer from about two feet away from the display device. Such a paradigm does not always lend itself to the preferences of today's users.
Accordingly, effort is under way to invent new and useful products that solve problems associated with antiquated computer-usage paradigms. For instance, a Distance User Interface (DUI) is described in the nonprovisional application entitled User Interface For Operating A Computer From A Distance, Ser. No. 10/174,619, filed on Jun. 19, 2002, by Parker, et al., and commonly assigned to the assignee of the present invention, incorporated by reference herein. The DUI provides an interface to operate a computer from across a room. Such an invention conserves resources by enabling a computer to replace at least a stereo receiver, television, radio, and VCR.
With an Internet and/or cable-TV connection for example, a computer can be used to watch television or listen to radio programming by using a remote control from a distance. But a computer should be able to offer more functionality than a television, stereo, or VCR. At least one other function includes an ability to view or preview a data representation or multimedia experience without having to dedicate viewing to only that data representation. There is a need for a picture-in-picture (PIP) type of functionality in a computer-operating environment. Moreover, there is a need for an application program interface (API) to make available such PIP functionality in a general-computing environment.